The Summon Spirit of Life and Death
by Otaku-chi
Summary: The older sister of our hero Emil decides to throw her part into the story. More detailed summary inside! Starts from the beginning of the game! Major Spoilers! OCxRichter! Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

*********SPOILERSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**********

**Ah, a long story. This one will take quite a while! I have to type 30+ hours of a game, plus thoughts and extras. Holy crap, I'm biting off more than I can chew! Just you wait! Maybe I'll complete this one! Oh, and just because the game has 8 chapters, doesn't mean this one will have the same! I stretched Ratatosk's power a bit so I could fit my OC in there. Its wonderful! The OC is for those who have gone on the second play-through. And for those who scream at the beginning of the game because you know what is going on and who Emil really is. (BTW, Nephry doesn't like Emil as much as Ratatosk.) My OC has a very spoilerish mind so beware. It spoils the ENTIRE game because she knows most of whats going on.**

**Oh yes, a disclaimer. Raty, would you do the honors?**

**Raty: Otaku-chi does not own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World or it's characters. She only owns the OC.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Summary:

**Ratatosk, the summon spirit, the guardian of the Ginnungigap, Lord of all monsters, and faithful brother, made a promise with Nephros, a summon spirit, ruler of the living, and the dead, lady of life & death, and trusting sister, to keep a secret. Right before he turned into his weakened state, he told his servant of the future and he was to tell Nephros. "Because of that stupid half-elf I'm weak. Tell Nephros that they will take my core and use it for some sort of destruction. I'm going to have to put up a fabrictation. I'm hoping my prediction will be right. If anything were to happen to my core, give this letter to Nephros." His servant, a centurion named Tenebrae, gave the news to Nephros and told her of the letter.**

**She knew she would have do a lot of predicting.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PROLOGUE - **

Nephros clenched the letter tightly in her gloved hands. "Why can't he just think before he acts?" She set it down and ran her fingers through her long breezy blonde hair. The summon spirit picked the weathered paper up from the ground. "Alright, let me read it again. Perhaps I made a mistake."

She smoothed it out slightly then read the following out loud: "Nephros,

If you have this, that means that something new is happening with my core. If my prediction was correct, then it will happen in Palmacosta, Sylvarant. It will be called the Blood Purge. The next time we see each other, I will be much different. I formed a fabrication so I can cover for myself while I gain back my powers. I can't be sure of the rest of the information, but I know that a girl has my core. I think she stole it...? I will have no idea who Nephros is or who I am. I'll think my name is Emil and you are Nephry. However, you shall know the truth and I entrust you my memories.

I trust that you will know the right time to give back my memories."

Nephros sighed. "And he can't tell me when?" She smiled. "At least I get to see him again. But I'm assuming since he doesn't even know he's the lord of monsters he knows he can't fight worth a crap, so I have to get my artes sealed." 'Nephry' easily sealed her artes and grinned. "I can't wait until I get to see Ratatosk and the Centurions!" An evil smirk played on her lips, "Ooh, I mean, I can't wait to see Emil!"

And off she went to see the famous Blood Purge.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**SIX MONTHS LATER! **- (beginning of game in Luin.)

_Aroooooo! _There was a mysterious howl in the distance.

_Tenebrae....shut up please.... _Nephry covered her ears and buried her face in the pillow. She stared at her sleeping brother in the bed across the room. _How can he sleep through that? _"Nephry! Get your butt in here!" A woman's voice echoed through the small home. Nephry put on her facade to hide her pissed look. She walked out of her room and noticed her Aunt Flora with her arms crossed and foot tapping. "Yes, Aunt Flora? What do you need?" Her inoccent voice was easy to see through if her aunt actually knew her well enough.

"You need to go to your job, this instant!!" She snapped. Nephry nodded and ran out the door. She worked for the town, cleaning up, town watch, you name it. Today it was her job to clean the fountain.

_Aroooooooo!_

"Dammit Tenebrae." Nephry cursed under her breathe. She ran over to the fountain and scrubbed the residue from the water that was once there off the walls. In the corner of her eyes, she noticed a tall man with long dark red hair and silver framed glasses. His eyes were the same green as Emil's.

It reminded her of how weird it was that no one question her about how she has ruby eyes in contrast to Emil's emerald ones. Even though he once had red eyes. Her mind strayed to the man. _He's so handsome! _Nephry giggled inwardly_. W-Wait...is that Richter?! _She stood up suddenly and stared at the man standing on the edge of town. _He, he, he....its him! _Her face clearly displayed obvious shock. She screamed loudly in her head.

This had been the man who came both to her and Ratatosk. When he had his meeting with her brother, his friend was killed. Richter then came to Nephros, to plead her to bring back Aster. However he waited a day. "The soul leaves for the gate one day after it is freed from the body." She told him. Being pissed that she was related to Ratatosk, he wanted to kill her for saying that. Though her knew she shouldn't be punished for her brother's crimes.

Richter, the man who moved a summon spirits 'heart' with a single plea, walked slowly into the outskirts of the city. He seemed to be squinting at something. Nephry turned her head to notice Emil was coming up behind her. She had no idea why, but she hid. Those punks Dida and Moll were behind him. Before she could really focus on them, they pushed him to the ground. Then she saw what Emil fell to. He was at Richter's feet and the handsome tall man looked down on him. Richter held his hand out to Emil. It was a kind gesture, but his face was still cold.

He told Dida and Moll to "Get lost." and they just sat there dumbfounded. Emil took his hand and stood up. When Richter saw that they were still there, he yelled, "I said go!" They complied and ran off. As Emil began to stutter, Richter noticed Emil's face. The face of his best friend, Aster.

Emil looked kind of scared of Richter. Nephry figured it was his was of speech, and his eyes. However, she found those attributes rather attractive. "Nevermind." He changed the subject, "You know, you should really stand up for yourself." He stated. Richter walked passed him without another word. Emil stood there, staring at his back. "I was too scared to even thank him for that. Maybe thats why I haven't been able to make any friends." It seemed as if he were reminiscing about something. "'Stand up for myself' He's right. I should thank him for helping me out the way he did. That's what I'll do!" As he began to run off, Nephry decided to make her appearance.

"Boo!" She popped up behind Emil and chuckled as he yelped. "Did that scare you lil' bro?" She gave him a noogie and he smiled at her. "Hey, Nephry!" He hugged her and then grinned, "I'm going to stand up for myself!" Nephry smiled impishly. "Oh really? Can I watch?"

"Sure!" Nephry was his only escape. She is how he stays sane throughout this horrible life.

The brother and sister ran off to where Richter was, in front of the statue of Raine Sage. He was looking in the direction of the statue, but at the same time, he was in his own little world.

Emil and I walked in the vicinity of Richter's sight and he turned his head. "What is it?" His eyes shifted to Nephry's and then back to Emil's. _No significant change...?_ Nephry thought. She figured as soon as he'd seen her, he'd show some sort of change. Emil nudged me showing his reluctant face. I patted him on the back, hopefully giving him a bit of courage. After a moment of silence, Richter spoke.

"If you've got nothing to say, then I have something to ask of you." He said. Emil's worried face dropped a little. "Okay." Again, Richter's eyes shifted to Nephry. A puzzled look played on Nephry's face even though she knew why he kept looking at her. He quickly looked away and turned to Emil. "So they said that your name is Emil...well Emil, have you seen a girl around her with a red jewel on her forehead?" He asked him.

"What? I--no, sir." Emil looked to the ground as if he had done something wrong. Richter looked to Nephry more obviously this time. She pointed towards herself questioningly. Richter nodded. "No, I haven't." Her smile was awkward but she kept her hints light. When he turned his gaze to Emil, he noticed the young boy was shaking. "What are you so nervous about?" Richter asked. "I--" Emil looked away, as if to think more forcefully. "Courage is that magic that turns dreams into reality."

_Where the heck did that come from?!_ Nephry's eye twitched a bit. _I guess we're having life lessons today._ She put her hands on her hips.

After seeing Emil's confused face, he explained. "They're words a human with a few screws loose said long ago." _Aster!_ Nephry remember when she noticed Richter saying them. She knew it was about his best friend.

"When you refused to swear allegiance to Lloyd, didn't you feel courage welling up inside of you?" After another moment of silence, he began **teaching**. "Those who grovel and beg, or run away at the first sight of another's anger are dogs. Or even worse." He began staring off into the distance. "Are you a dog, or are you really a man?" Emil stuttered greatly. "I'm...." Another silence. "Just try your best to be a man, Emil." Richter told him.

He walked away, leaving Emil and Nephry to theirselves. "Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality." He looked to the ground, his eyes distant. Nephry scratched her head.

Emil looked up and started walking she followed him as they neared the bridge.

_Arrooooooooooo...._

_Okay, I have to admit, Tenebrae's howl is kind of cute._ Nephry chuckled. "It sound like its coming from the lakebed." Emil told her. "Wanna go check it out?" She asked. "But Aunt Flora will get mad if we leave without permission--" _Arooooooooooo...._

"What could it be?" Emil asked. "Maybe an animal? Or a monster?" She suggested. She never really noticed, but they as they walked, they slowly and slowly began coming closer to the bridge that leads out of town.

And then, the asshole shows up.

"Alba! What is it? Is something wrong?!" A nearby town watchman exclaimed. "Uncle Alba..." Emil mumbled.

"What the hell do you want?! Get out of here, you little nuisance!" He yelled at Emil. Nephry shot a lethal glare at Alba. "I'm sorry." Emil apologized. She nudged him and he looked at her face. Her eyebrows narrowed down at him. He whimpered a bit and then looked away. "Always getting in the way! Just go home and stay out of trouble! Just the sight of you puts the whole town in distress!" He yelled. "Hey, leave him alone, jackass!!" Nephry snapped at him. In an instant, she could grab his wrist and wrap it around his back and put him in a merciless head lock. But she didn't. "You're getting punished when I get home!" Alba yelled at her. If he lays one hand on her, or her brother, there would be hell to pay.

The watchman interrupted. "Forget about the Vanguard loving brats, Alba! Did something happen?" Alba did as he said and answered his distressful call.

"Monsters I've never seen before have been appearing in Lake Sinoa's lakebed. Several members of the city watch are down! I'm going to gather reinforcments, you go tell the mayor what has happened!" He yelled. (A/N: It seems like all he does is yell!)

"Right!" The guard yelled and ran off with Alba.

_Arroooooooo...._

"There's that howl again." Emil said. "If I go now, I could make it down into the lakebed." He told Nephry. "I'm going to!" She smiled. "I'm going! I'm not a dog! I'm a human being!" Nephry noticed that Richter's words had gotten to him.

When they made it to Lake Sinoa, Emil was having doubts about going there. Then, an ominous growl came from behind them. She knew Emil was going to have to fight. He grabbed his sword.

Emil had seen Nephry 'practicing' her artes and magic so he wasn't shocked once he saw her conjur up two fans, with the ribbons with bells tied on the handle. They were made of iron, though it was a wonder how it was made. Nephry held the fans in her hands, it was hard to keep her powers restrained. They were huge, huge, huge fans. If they were on the ground, they'd go up to Nephry's knees.

She had to act weak, powerless. As the monster attacked, Nephry acted like she was being beaten. She fell to the ground. "Emil, keep attacking!" She directed him. He faltered, but then followed through her words. If Emil was getting hurt, then she could save him easily. As he fell to the ground, she was about to stand and kill the monster, but someone beat her to it. "Watch out!" A young girl's voice sounded from the trees. She slayed the monster.

Flowers decorated her long brown hair that was split in the back. Nephry sat on the ground, shocked. She helped him up, either she didn't see her, or she didn't care. She stood and dusted herself off. Nephry ran to Emil and held his hand. The girl looked at her looked and her and smiled sheepishly. Okay, she just didn't see Nephry.

The growl was back. The monster was slowly rising back up from the ground. "Its not over yet! Are you gonna fight with me, or run?" THe mysterious girl asked us. Nephry quickly answered, "I'm fighting!" She held her fans in a battle stance while Emil stil stuttered. "I..."

"C'mon! You're a man speak up!" She yelled.

After yet ANOTHER moment of silence, Emil finally answered. "I'll fight."

"Okay, then I'll leave the frontline to you!" She said.

They eventually slayed the monster, though Nephry used more of her artes. "There, good work! It's pretty dangerous here so you should probably get going." She told him. When she got a better look at Emil, her face was shocked. "Hey, its you!" Emil was puzzled, "What do you mean?" The girl walked up to him, "You don't--You don't remember me, do you? Maybe I'm wrong...but you look jsut like him!" She told him.

"What are you talking about?" Emil blushed as she got closer and closer to his face. "Its nothing, never mind. I'm sorry. Anyway you should probably leave here as soon as you can, okay?" She smiled.

_Cuuuuuute!_ Nephry giggled inside her head. (A/N: Not that kind of cute, sickos!) "Wait a minute!" Emil reached out for her. "Yes, what is it? I'm in a hurry?" She said impatiently. "I wanted to thank you for saving me. My name is Emil, so um, whats your name?" Emill scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'm Marta. Is that it?" Marta said. "I'm Nephry!" She popped up behind Emil. "Nice to meet you Nephry." Marta said. "If its dangerous here, maybe you should leave too." Emil suggested. "If things get dangerous, will you save me again?" She asked. Her eyes shined. _Is she in love with my brother?! _Nephry knew it was obvious. She chuckled inwardly. "But you were the one...who was kind enough to save me..." He said. "You don't remember do you?"

Nephry felt kind of left out of the conversation. She began walking around in circles to pass the time. "I'm sorry to confuse you but I really have to get going. Take care of yourself, Emil, Nephry!" Marta said. As she turned away, the wind blew on her bangs to reveal a red jewel on her forehead. It looked familiar, but Nephry couldn't quite place her finger on it. "A red jewel on her forehead..." Emil mumbled. "Richter..." She whispered. "Maybe she's the girl that man was looking for." Nephry said. "Lets tell him." He said.

As they walked back they stumbled across Alba and the watchman again. "You little--what are you guys doing here?!" Alba yelled. (A/N: Again.) "I'm sorry." Emil said. "Stop apologizing!" Nephry yelled at him. He flinched a little. "You just have to go out of your way to cause trouble!" He yelled.

"Thanks to your grudge against Lloyd the Great, there are rumors that our family is secretly supporting the Vanguard!" Alba bellowed. "Go home and keep your mouth shut! When I get home so help me--" He stopped and walked off towards the cave. "So now we're both going to get hit..." Emil started shaking. Nephry walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I'll kill him if he touches you."

_If you were still yourself, __**you**__ could of killed him. _Nephry thought nostalgicly. _I miss you, Ratatosk._ She felt her eyes tearing up and she knew she had to stop. "Lets go tell Richter, okay?" She smiled. "Okay...thank you Nephry." She held his hand tightly. "C'mon."

When they got to the city, they head over to the mayor's house for many people had told them of where Richter was. They walked up the stairs and saw Richter talking to the mayor.

"Emil." Richter noticed them walk in. "Oh, do you already know Richter?" The mayor asked. "Well..." Emil and Nephry said in chorus. "I asked him earlier if he knew about Marta's whereabouts." Richter explained. "I see." The mayor said. He look over Nephry and Emil as if to judge them based on appearances. "Richter?" She called his name. His face looked so familiar. She remembered the last time she called his name and his face had been the same, having his questioning green eyes shining in her face. "What is it?" He asked. "Well, the girl with the red jewel on her forehead. I--" Emil began. "You saw Marta?" Richter grabbed Emil by the shoulders and started shaking him back and forth. Nephry giggled. Richter was so distressed. "Yes well you see--" Emil tried to explain. "Where?!" He shook Emil even more. Nephry laughed incredulously. Richter side-glanced at Nephry. He always seems to do that. "Oh well--" Poor Emil. Trying to explain. No avail. "Just calm down and try to explain what you saw." The mayor said. _Emil calm down? Richter is the one who needs to calm down!_ Nephry chuckled.

"Lake Sinoa, where the monsters come out, just before--" Richter interrupted again. "Let him talk! He's trying to tell you!!" Nephry snapped. "Enough!" He flipped his hair. She looked at the ground sadly. Richter looked away from her. "Mayor, I'd like to take them with me." He told him. "Can I count on you two to take me where you found Marta?"

"Yes." Emil said. Nephry just kept on looking at the ground. "I'm not angry at you." Richter told her. She looked at him, "Thank you." Richter walked away, down the stairs. _I'll ask him if he remembers me..._

"We're ready now. Sorry to keep you waiting." Emil said. "You apologize too much. Of course if you want to become a dog, I won't stop you." Richter said. "That's what I've been trying to tell him!" Nephry smiled. She'd been overjoyed because Richter had apologized in some sort of way. "I'm sorr--oh." Emil smiled. Richter looked at him weirdly. "Sorry." Emil said.

Richter shook his head. "Stop apologizing. Anyway, I'm sorry for yelling at you...um what's your name?" Richter asked. "I'm Nephry, Emil's older sister. Pleasure to meet you Richter, and its okay." She curtsied. "Older sister? Oh then you can't be." Richter looked away.

_Can't be what?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Even though I've played through the game 5 times and am on my 6th playthrough, I can't get all of the parts right. So, if anyone finds Emil's full Journal, I promise it will make this more interesting to read so I won't have to improvise on the parts I need. I don't neccasarily need it now, but soon would be nice.**

**Alright, I'm assuming you guys want a profile for our little Nephros, mm?**

**Name: Nephros/Nephry Castagnier**

**Age: Looks 18**

**Class: Summon Spirit of Life & Death**

**Weapon: Giant twin fans**

**Likes: Ratatosk, Richter, Tenebrae (though that wasn't shown in here, she actually likes him a lot)**

**Hates: Aqua, the Vanguard, Alice**

**Bio: Nephros, being the Summon Spirit of Life & Death, gets many requests from humans to bring back lives. She is entrusted with Ratatosk's memories to share them when the time is right. She hates herself for being jealous of Aqua having her hands all over Richter, and she also hates Aqua for betraying her creator for a single half-elf. Her wings symbolize her occupation. Similair to Colette's in design, the colors are a white-yellow, while the other wing is black. She keeps them hidden, so they could restrict her power better, and also to keep from people question why a 'human' has wings.**

**And you know how the characters have themes? Well Nephry's is Utau's theme from Shugo Chara. Search it up on google or youtube or something.**


	2. Chapter 2

*********SPOILERS!**********

**Explaination time! Okay, remember how Richter said, "Older sister? Oh then you can't be."? Well, thats because he remembers Nephros but not Nephry. He doesn't know that Emil is Ratatosk, so when hearing that she is related to a human, and not another summon spirit, he thinks it can't be her. Richter's obviously thought wrong.**

**Normally, Tenebrae would know everything about whats going on, but something sort of interfered with that in the story. You'll find out why soon. And, at the beginning of the story, both Emil and Nephry have peasant clothes on. Nephry is UBER bitchy in this one.**

**Disclaimer Raty!**

**Ratatosk: Do the damn disclaimer yourself for once!**

**Fine. I do not own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World or its characters!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"C-Can't be what...?" Nephry smiled nervously. Richter obviously wanted to change the subject. "What are you waiting for? Hurry and take me to where you saw Marta!" He yelled. Emil and Nephry both nodded vigorously and followed after Richter.

_...Why won't he tell me? Maybe he remembers that I'm Nephros! But with something associated with Emil/Ratatosk, and me being a sister...and he's thinking of the fake Emil...so if I'm Emil's older sister, then that mean I can't be Nephros! So he doesn't know!! _Nephry quickly deducted all of the reasons. _Though it makes me a little sad...that he doesn't remember our meeting together._

As she was thinking, they had already made their way to the Sinoa lakebed. They walked closer to the cave, and as they did Nephry began to here voices. When they were able to see it, she saw the asshole. "Crap. Richter, do you mind if I walk in front of Emil?" She asked him. "Why?" Richter stopped walking. "No reason, really." She chuckled nervously. He raised one red eyebrow at her and then turned back to walk his way to the cave. "Do what you want."

Nephry walked in front of Richter and stopped him. "Thank you Richter! You're so nice!" She walked back in front of Emil to guard him from the monster ahead. The man just pushed up his glasses.

When they neared the cave Alba noticed their presence. "You came back again?! What's wrong with you, you demonic little brats?!" He yelled. (A/N: Yet again.) Nephry stood her ground while Emil hid behind her, clutching onto her clothes. "A friend of the Vanguard indeed." The watchman said. "They may be your niece and nephew, but you sure took in real pests." The other said.

"I'm sorry." Emil apologized. "Don't apologize!" Richter and Nephry both said. Richter shook it off, "The mayor's given his permission for Emil and Nephry to accompany me. Step aside." Alba looked away from the 'monsters' and to Richter. "The mayor? But--"

Richter stalked closer to Alba. "Move!" This made Nephry jump a little. _Yeah, what we need is more yelling. _She thought. Alba ran to the sidelines and Richter walked forward. He turned around right before he walked into the cave. "What are you waiting for? Come on, lets go." As Emil and Nephry walked forward, Alba had to burst into the conversation. "Wait! There are monsters in there!" He yelled. (A/N: Dammit Alba! STOP YELLING! Oops.) "Yes, and?" Richter inquired. "I'm telling you its dangerous! You can go if you want, but leave them here with us!" Alba bellowed. (Finally.) "Didn't you just call them demonic little brats?" Richter crossed his arms and glared at them. "Emil, Nephry, what do you want to do?" He asked them.

"Emil, I'll let you decide." Nephry smiled happily. "Huh?" Emil looked at her nervously. "Where you want to go I'll go." She patted him on the back. "Well, I--"

"You stay with us, Emil!" Alba yelled. "I--"

"Make up your mind. Even dogs can think for themselves." Richter commanded and walked into the cave.

Emil hid his face behind his sister's shoulders. "Who the hell does he think he is?! Come on, lets go." Alba told them. He grabbed Emil's arm.

_Arrroooooooooooooooooooo........._

Nephry pulled her brother's arm away from Alba. "I'm going with him." Emil ran into the cave and Nephry whipped out her fans. "And if you follow us, there will be hell to pay!" She put her hands on her hips and cocked her body to one side. "Any objections?" The town watch and Alba backed up. "I'll take that as a no." She chuckled and walked in.

As she saw Richter and Emil, it seemed like they had already started a conversation. "Don't get in my way. You're responsible for protecting yourself. I'll bail you out if things get too tough." Richter gave Emil the run down."Okay!" He replied chipperly. "I'm here~!" Nephry jumped down the stairs. "Good!" Emil smiled. She looked at Richter and gave him a impish grin. "You came close to beating up Uncle Alba didn't you?"

"Well duh! You know how beating up people I hate brings up my cheerful mood!" Nephry giggled. "Emil, you've fought monster before I presume?" Richter asked him. "Uh, twice I think..." Emil tried to think of all the times he's fought a monster.

"You think..?" Richter face palmed. A little polwigle monster appeared. "I'll teach you how to really fight. Nephry, you obviously already know, so I ask that you stay on the sidelines." Nephry smiled sheepishly and sat back to watch the show.

Richter really did teach him how to fight. Though he still tries to hit people like a sissy. At least he does something. After Richter gave him the basics, Nephry stood up and began clapping. "Bravo!" She smiled. "Now I'll show you how a true master does it." She released a bit of the seal on her powers. But what seemed like little to her, was a lot to the both of them. Her power was unleashed. (A/N: Wow this going to sound really nerdish but here it goes....) A level 30 fenrir appeared in front of them and she used her Mystic Arte. "Grave Sweeper!"

Her fans began to glow as she let them go and they started to spin around her. Nephry pointed to the enemy and he fans beside her flew to him and were slicing the monster. She held her hands out for them and they dissappeared. The young girl dashed towards the monster and she began to start punching him so rapidly, you couldn't even see her hands. With an uppercut, she slammed into his jaw. He began flying into the air and she followed him by a high jumped that ended with a flip. She kept one leg out and let it slam on top of the enemy, bringing it to the ground with her.

And with that, the monster was slayed. Nephry dusted her hands off and grinned at Richter and Emil. "There!"

"Sis......where did all that power come from? You went from fainting on the ground to...this in less than a hour!" Emil looked at her nervously_. I guess when I let my powers out a little bit, I let out a big one for them. _Nephry scratched her head then knew she had to act shocked. "Oh my! I have no idea what came over me!" Emil gave a shaky nod then walked after Richter who was currently stalking away.

Nephry looked at the pale-grey-brown ground. "What was that just now?" Richter looked at her, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "I don't know." She lied.

Richter glared at her wickedly then turned back to yell at Emil for almost running into a monster. "Thank you Emil, for changing the subject!" She whispered. "Um..." Emil began.

"What is it?" Richter asked. "Well um...Why are you looking for Marta?" Emil wondered. "Is that something you need to know in order to live?" _Ouch. Cold._Nephry thought. "No, I was just wondering..."

_I hope Richter realizes that if you're nicer to him, he won't whimper back into his shell._Nephry fiddled with her skirt. _I know the time isn't right for Ratatosk to regain his powers. He's too weak right now. But I almost blew it. If Richter finds out I'm Nephros, then he'll know for sure...about Emil. I'm so stupid...brother, why did you choose me with this stupid task?! _She clenched her fists. _If I'm messing up now, then who knows what will happen?!?! Ratatosk will hate me because he put so much trust in me! I need to accomplish this!_

Tears of frustration were coming out of her eyes. She wiped them away. _Crying won't get me anywhere! _Nephry smiled. _Just you wait bro! I'll make sure this happens smoothly! Though having Richter around doesn't necassarily help. (A/N: ORLY BUBSY?!)_

"I have no need to satisfy your idle curiousity." Richter told Emil. "I'm sorry." Emil said. "Don't apologize so excessively!" Irritation was obviously creeping out of Richter's voice. "Uh..."

"I am often accused of being short with people. I don't intend to change my ways, but that doesn't mean I have anything against you." Richter explained. "Thank you!" Emil smiled. "Thats not something you need to thank me for." He said. "Oh sorry." Emil apologized. (A/N: Again.) Richter stared at him like he was a complete idiot. "Emil, that conversation of yours is going no where." Nephry told him. Poor Richter was about to explode.

The group continued walking until Emil almost bumped into a monster. "Idiot, watch where you're going!" Nephry lightly smacked him on the head. Emil nodded.

"Emil, if this is what I think it is for, then let me fix it, but only because we don't need you running into a monster like that again." Richter pushed up his glasses. "Its not that I didn't appreciate your words of gratitude. I simply feel there's no need to give more thanks or apologies than the situation calls for."

"All right." Emil smiled. "We must express ourselves to convey our feelings to each other. However, I feel emotion lose their strength once they're put into words." Richter said. "Man, thats deep Richter!" Nephry popped up behind him and latched onto his neck. "G-Get off of me!" Richter yelled, pushing up his glasses furiously. "Yeesh, sorry gwumpy-kins!" Nephry knew she had to give a distraction. She didn't want the conversation to run into her newfound powers. "Anyway, I choose to speak only when its necessary. Thats all." Richter continued.

"This is really the first time I've had to explain this much to anyone." He said. "Well, whatever! Lets get going!" Nephry chuckled. She hooked arms with the both of them and carried the two forward.

_Master Richter!_

Nephry froze in her tracks. _That voice. That pitch. That speech. That BITCH! _Emil and Richter heard her snarl. "What was that?" Emil looked around franticly. "Probably just a monster. Don't worry about it." Richter said. "Well of course I'm going to worry!" Emil yelled.

"A monster? Chya-right! You dumbass, its Aqu-- I mean yeah, you're right." Nephry coughed. "Sis...you're acting kind of weird." Emil said. "Oh, don't worry about it, I just feel a little sick." She scratched the back of her head. "Well anyway, you think its a monster?" She asked Richter. "Yeah." He shot a slight glare at Nephry then back to Emil. _Wait a second...if Aqua see's me...then she'll know! Oh please, tell me you swiped the Centurion's memories like a good boy! _Nephry sighed a bit.

"You guys will wait here." Richter turned back to the entrance to the next room. "What about you?"

"There's a monster in there. Probably a strong one. You can wait here until I take it out." Richter said. _Yeah, he's going to knock out Aqua, sure. _Nephry thought. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Aqua always put her in a bad mood. Even when she didn't hate Ratatosk, Aqua was still lippy. "But I--" Emil stuttered. "You'll just get in the way. Stay here." Emil nodded nervously.

"What about me?" Nephry asked. "The only thing you're good for is lying." He said, then walked into the next area. Shock uproared on Nephry's face. "W-What...?" _Does he know?! Oh no... _Her heart pounded on her chest. A scream interrupted Nephry's quickening thoughts. "Was that Marta?" Emil said worridly. "I think it is!" I ran over to Emil. "W-What should I do?" He asked.

Nephry put her hands on her hips. "Save her would be my guess."

"I can't just ignore it." He stated. "I never said you should." She smiled. When Emil and Nephry walked into the area where Richter was and the scream was confirmed. "Now, hand over Ratatosk's core on your forehead." Richter demanded, his sword drawn.

_R-Ratatosk's core? So this must be the girl who has him. But wait...I thought he was hiding behind the fabrication...maybe it was...fake? _Nephry was totally dumfounded. "No." Marta solidly replied. "Then I'll just have to destroy it along with you." He said.

"I'm fine with him destroying it, but I'd rather he didn't hurt Marta." Nephry mumbled to herself. She saw Emil run up to Richter. "Stop! Stop it, please!" Richter was close to swing his sword to kill Marta. "Richter, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I thought I told you two to wait on the other side of the door." Richter growled. "Yeah, we were obeying until we heard screaming!" Nephry and Richter glared daggers at each other. "This is why you were looking for her? So you could kill her?!"

"That's right." Richter replied. "Wow, such a plain answer." Nephry laughed. _Sure, I kind of like him more than a friend, but right now, he's pissing me off!_ She yelled inwardly.

He ignored her and turned to the timid boy. "Why?" Emil asked. "Because she's trying to awaken Ratatosk, the demon lord." He responded. "Demon lord? What are you talking about?" Nephry decided to act dumb, to make it more believable. "I agree, its quite a foolish name, but 'demon lord' is the most appropriate term to describe what he is."

Nephry clenched her fists. _Watch it, bubsy!_

"If Ratatosk awakens, he will destroy this world." Richter explained.

_I would too, if you destroyed my tree. Does Richter know how long it takes to grow those? And it threw off the balance of the world. If you stupid humans didn't interfere, this wouldn't be happening. _She continued to glare at Mr. Tall and Handsome. (A/N: In HER eyes.) "No, you're wrong! Ratatosk is not a demon! He's the lord of all monsters! He won't destroy the world!" Marta defended.

_Man, Marta deserves a big high five right now!_Nephry giggled. "I'm not interested in semantics." Richter said coldly. "Oh c'mon, loosen up!" Nephry said. Another glaring frenzy happened. In the midst of Richter being distracted, Emil pushed him away from Marta. "Aggh! What are you doing?!" Richter yelled. "Step aside." Emil got in the middle of Richter and Marta. "No." He replied.

_Wow, this is the first time I've heard Emil say a solid answer! This calls for a celebration! _Nephry still found herself some comedy in all of the drama. Though Emil's courage died down after Richter bellowed, "Move!" Emil shook with fear a slight bit, "I-I'm not a dog! That's why I'm going to make my own decisions!"

"Emil..." Richter raised his eyebrows a tad bit. Taking this chance, Marta ran towards the next room. "Thank you, Emil!" After the door shut, Emil ran in front of the door to protect it. "I don't want to kill you! Move!" Richter demanded. Nephry conjured up her fans and ran in front of Emil. "You touch him, you die."

"I thought I told you not to get in my way. Aqua, show yourself!" To their right, Aqua appeared. This was a moment of panic for Nephry. She prayed to the goddes Martel that Ratatosk swiped the Centurion's memories clean. "You called Master Richter?"

_Just the sound of her voice disgusts me_. Nephry felt sick. _W-Whats this feeling? I feel so...disgusting. Its probably just from seeing Aqua. _(A/N: Can anyone say Green Monster?) She shook it off and looked at Aqua. The Centurion looked back at her but showed no change. _So no one remember's me? I guess thats good..._

"Take care of the boy. Just don't overdo it." Richter commanded her. "A talking monster?!" Emil flipped out. "Who're you calling a monster, you human? I'm a Centurion! Centurion Aqua!" She scoffed.

Nephry gagged just hearing her talk. "Now then, my cute little minion, remove this boy from our presence!" Aqua said as a giant tortise thing pushed Emil and Nephry out towards the opposite room.

"What was that? We won't be able to catch up with Richter when that thing is in the way!" Emil complained. _You must forge a pact._

"Tenebrae?" Nephry whispered. "Huh?!" Emil turned to see where the noise was coming from. Tenebrae materialized in front of Emil and Nephry. "Another talking monster?!" He widened his eyes. "I am not a beast. I, too am a Centurion. Centurion Tenebrae." He said. "T-Tenebrae." Nephry smiled very happily. "Are you--?" Nephry quickly covered Tenebrae's mouth. "Nope, I'm not. Lets continue!" She winked at Tenebrae, hoping he would know. Cutting off the subject entirely, Nephry smiled sheepishly. "You're Centurion Tenebrae?" Emil asked.

"You could never defeat the monster on the other side of this door as you are now." Tenebrae explained. "Forge a pact to become a Knight of Ratatosk."

Nephry ran up to Tenebrae and whispered into his ear. He nodded. "Both of you must forge a pact." Nephry held a thumbs up. "Then you will be able to accept Lord Ratatosk and Lady Nephros' power in battle."

"Nephros?" Emil asked. "It is believed she is related to Ratatosk in some way." Tenebrae said. "What do you mean by accept their power?" Nephry changed the subject. "There is no time to explain, Lady Marta is in danger." He hastened.

"But I mean, you're just a centurion--I mean, and I don't know if--" _Arrrrooooooooo! _Tenebrae howled.

"Were you the one calling us?" Emil asked. "Lady Marta was looking for you. You have saved her life and she has chosen you to be a knight." Emil pointed at himself, "Me?"

"Now, forge the pact!" Tenebrae rushed. "I'm all for it. What about you, Emil?" Nephry smiled. "I'll make the pact." Emil said. "Understood." Tenebrae proceeded. "Emil, I command you, unleash the power within yourself. Awaken 'Hunter of Evil'!"

Nephry had no need to forge a pact. She undid part of her seal and revealed new clothes.

In her breezy blonde hair were two dark blue ribbons on either side of her head held up by bells. A scarf of the matching color wrapped around her kneck, torn at the ends. She wore a black vest the ended to her belly-button, and under it was a drawstring shirt that was striped light blue and purple. A black skirt that went down to her mid-thigh was adorned with black decorations at the ends. Black boots clung to her legs up to right below her knees. In her black gloved hands were her two giant fans. Now they were made of black iron. The iron-thread fabric was an alternation of colors between the same light blue and purple as her shirt. On the handles were matching ribbons from her hair. As she shifted her weight, the bells rang.

_Its great to be strong again!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**How do you like them apples? Thank you my wonderful reviewers! You really picked me up to the second chapter and here it is. Oh yes, and there is a "run-on joke" of sorts happening in this story. Its Alba yelling. Though towards the end of this he won't be. :( And anyone else notice that when Richter blushes in the game, he pushes up his glasses? I find that a cute lil' habit. I'll be using it a lot! So if Richter pushes up his glasses after talking (or yelling) about something that normal person might blush about, then he is. **

**Also, Nephry tends to side with Ratatosk and shares hatred and things like that. She's like a little ducky following Ratatosk the momma ducky. (Okay that was weird.) Oh and if you're getting annoyed of Nephry being a little bitchy, don't worry.**

**Songs of Inspiration: Ame iro Rondo (ToraDora! OST), Final Battle Theme (Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World soundtrack), Sad Acting (Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World soundtrack), Jounetsu wo Himete (Shugo Chara! OST), Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (Japanese opening), Robin's theme (Witch Hunter Robin). Man, when I was listening to Sad Acting, my freaking heart was beating like drums! THATS SOME PUMPING MUSIC!**

**Okay, really 'inspiration' is just what I listen to while typing this.**


End file.
